Days of Our Lives
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Sequel to 'School Days', Read it first! You might not understand what's gong on. OxN ;there are others....
1. Chapter 1

Days of Our lives by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Omi ran towards the door that led to his and Nagi's room. A smile firmly in place as he opened it to reveal a sleep Nagi, he looked just like an angel. His angel.  
  
He slowly walked into the room, getting to see even more of his chocolate haired angel. Omi loved the way Nagi looked when he slept, he also loved everything about Nagi. After all the trouble they had to go through they would be together for eternity if they could.  
  
And they have been, after all they are reincarnations of lovers, who infact were kept apart just the same as they are now.  
  
'But, all in all,' Omi thought, 'it was worth it.' He walked a little closer to the sleeping form on the bed. "Nagi-koi? Come on, wake up." He said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"G'way, Schu.... lemme sleep," said the chocolate haired angel, as he rolled over revealing his bare back to Omi.  
  
Omi giggled and poked Nagi in the back, causing the other boy to whine and pull the covers over his head. "Aww, but Nagi-koi. You promised today we would spend together!"  
  
An arm snuck out from the covers, which Omi didn't see until it was too late. Omi found himself on top of his angel, who was smiling.  
  
"Not fair, Nagi!" Omi said with an adorable pout, "You cheated!"  
  
" 'Alls far in love and war'," Nagi said with a laugh as Omi poked him in the ribs, "Stop that, you know I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Precisely!" Omi added after his lover's statement.  
  
Nagi rolled over causing Omi to fall on their bed, he swung an arm around Omi's waist and pulled him into a hug and a passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you know what today is, Nagi-koi?" Omi asked the beautiful boy laying next to him.  
  
"Only our anniversary, Sweetheart." Nagi said smiling, but also recalling some of the events that had stood in the way of their relationship. "There's something else... isn't there?"  
  
"It is our anniversary, but it's also Valentine's Day!" Omi said with triumphant glee. "That means we have to go and deliver all of our gifts to everyone today, and then we have to spend time with them and after that, we have to rest of the day to ourselves!"  
  
"I like the sound of that," Nagi purred, "But, we'll have to wait for that, pretty kitty. As you said, we have to visit our families and give them their gifts."  
  
Nagi rose from the bed, in doing so he threw the covers on his lover who whined and when he won the battle between himself and the sheets his eyes looked me over. I was completely nude, why bother getting dressed after what we had done last night, it seemed rather pointless. But, he searched their closet when Omi walked over to Nagi and wrapped his arms around the telekinetic and whispered into his ear, "Over on the chair, koi. I've already picked out the clothes your going to wear."  
  
"Did you now?" came Nagi's reply to the blonde. "That was very thoughtful, Omi-koi."  
  
"You're welcome, Nagi. I just woke early is all, and I guess I got bored waiting for my angel to wake up!"  
  
"Since when am I an angel?" the younger assassin asked Omi.  
  
"You've always been one, you've just never noticed, is all." said Omi who was now smiling, and added with a laugh, "A beautiful one I might add!"  
  
"You flatter me, really you do," Nagi said, striking a dramatic pose he continued, "No photographs, please!"  
  
Omi clapped hands together a started to laugh, "Oh! But the camera just loves you!" Gazing at the dark haired angel that was currently posing for a picture, Omi smiled and held his hands up in a 'camera-like-way'. "Hold that pose, Nagi-koi!"  
  
"Let's go, Omi-koi. We have to visit our giant family!"  
  
Omi's smile grew bigger as he drug his boy-friend down the stairs of their two-story house that the Weiß teammates had chipped in on as a gift. He walked over to his new car that Schwarz had bought for them, it was a very nice car.  
  
Very expensive too.  
  
All the more reason to like it better.  
  
Omi climbed into the driver's seat and waited for Nagi to enter the passenger's. "Look in the back! That's their gifts, isn't it great!" Sure enough, when Nagi had turned around to look in the back, there was mounds of gifts he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"My god, Omi! There are so many of them!" Nagi said with a small chuckle, "Are they just for our 'family'?"  
  
"Yup! Everyone of them, and there are some in there for you, too!"  
  
"Great, yours are in the trunk." Nagi said with a smirk, "Don't worry it's nothing bad. It's rather cute... and big..."  
  
"Nagi!!" Omi wailed, moving the car out of the drive-way, "You know I hate surprises!!"  
  
"Precisely!" Nagi said with a mocking tone and laugh, "That's why I said it!"  
  
"Fine, I'll wait... if I can..." Omi mumbled turning the car towards a set of street-lights.  
  
"But, then that doesn't mean we won't get there any faster!" Nagi said with a grin.  
  
TBC... until next part.  
  
apocalipticoblivion: so, how'ja like it? was it any better than the first one, school days? i hope so! please review~!! it would mean so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Our Lives by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Omi pulled into the driveway of their large family rather quickly. Well, quicker than he normally would, considering that he wanted to know what Nagi had gotten him.  
  
"Okay, Nagi-koi. Help me unload all of these!" Omi said happily. "First, let's let everyone know we're here, okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Nagi said, matching his lover's smile. "This'll be fun. Lemme do it."  
  
Omi smiled and jumped out of the car, opening the back seat door in the process. He grabbed arm-loads of presents, starting by grabbing all of the small ones. Nagi could get the big ones.  
  
Nagi sat in the car, before smirking and screaming into his mind.  
  
"Fuck, Naggles!!" came an annoyed German voice, "Why couldn't you have just knocked on the damned door?!"  
  
"Because that was more fun." he answered, trying not to laugh. Acting as innocent as he could, he opened the front door and levitated all of the presents into the house, taking the ones from Omi's arms with the others. "Okay, Omi-koi. Schu knows we're here."  
  
Omi smiled before trotting into the house announcing their presence. "We're here!" he heard the shout from inside the car.  
  
"Gah.... so annoying, the both of you. Trying to kill someone here??"  
  
"What ever do you mean, SchuSchu?" he said, a little louder than necessary.  
  
"I WAS SLEEPING, YOU FOOLS!" he shouted, "A perfect body like this needs all the sleep it can get!"  
  
"Well, you can't get much today, SchuSchu." Nagi said with a grin. He stood up and closed the door to the car, locking it's doors in the process. Nagi walked into the house a smirk in place still as an angry Schuldig stormed down the stairs, and wrapped his hands around the boys neck.  
  
"I outta kill you." he growled. "You little pest!"  
  
"You couldn't kill me, SchuSchu. You wouldn't." He said smiling. "How does it feel to wake up at a normal hour?"  
  
"Awful!" The German man whined, leaning his head on Nagi's. "How can you people stand this?? It's fucking horrible!"  
  
"Schuldig, watch your language." Crawford's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Crawdads." he said with a nasal whine. "There better be coffee..."  
  
"There is!" Ken's voice sounded from the same room. "Plus, presents!!"  
  
Nagi's face read shock, "I forgot to get Omi's out of the trunk, hold on!" he shouted, leaning out of the front door, and the trunk popped open; a giant, white, fluffy teddy-bear floated out of the trunk, it had a silver, shiny heart that read 'Love' in red letters.  
  
He made it appear to walk in the kitchen on it's own. He heard Omi's happy squeals.  
  
When Nagi walked into the kitchen, he saw Omi sitting on the bear's leg a happy smile as he hugged it. "Thank you, Nagi-koi!" he pointed to the giant box in the corner, "That one's yours!"  
  
Nagi walked over to the present and eyed it, he didn't remember taking that one in. It was taller than he was! He grabbed a piece of wrapping paper and pulled, in a box like those chocolate bunnies, was a brown bear, exactly like the one Nagi had gotten for Omi, except different colors.  
  
He used his telekinesis to open it and he hugged the bear. "I love it! Thanks, Omi!" He sat in the box, with his bear, Omi moved into it with him, bringing his bear. The box was huge. Just like the bears.  
  
"Wait..." he started, "Where are we going to put these??"  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: I know this is short.... but I'm tired and sleepy now, and my computer's acting up, I'll try to update this soon! 


End file.
